Dennis and Mac
and are best friends, roommates, and life partners. Their relationship is frequently portrayed as homoerotic. Early History Mac and Dennis have known each other as friends since high school. However, Mac slept with Dennis' prom date and later blamed Tim Murphy for it. Dennis would find out years later (The High School Reunion, Part 2: The Gang's Revenge). Though Dennis believed himself to be popular in high school, we later learn that he spent all of his time getting high with Mac and Charlie. (The High School Reunion, Part 2: The Gang's Revenge) At the time of season 4, Dennis and Mac had been living together for approximately ten years. (Mac and Charlie Die (Part 1)) Dennis and Mac bought Paddy's Pub along with Charlie, but they are currently the only shareholders because Charlie sold his shares for Garbage Pail Kids cards and a sandwich. (The Gang Sells Out) Season One In season one, Mac and Dennis are shown to have a rather antagonistic relationship. Even though they are best friends, this is consistent through all the seasons of the show. However, they do not seem as close in it as they do later. Mac tries to put Dennis in harm's way by getting him blackout drunk in the pilot. He and Dennis also compete for a woman's affections when she comes to pick up her dead grandmother from their bar. Along with Charlie, they buy a gun together and become obsessed with it. Season Two In season two, Mac bangs Dennis's mom. According to him, it was special and magical. Dennis punches him in the face for doing it. Dennis and Mac also coerce Charlie into joining an underground fight club. Dennis and Mac compete against each other while coaching basketball teams in required community service. He also runs a smear campaign against Dennis when he runs for comptroller. In Charlie Goes America All Over Everybody's Ass, Mac and Dennis decide to make Paddy's Pub an anything-goes bar. For a while it goes well for them because they had a lot of girls going wild in their bar. However, the incestuous McPoyle twins along with Frank's illegal betting ring caused them to abandon their no rules policy. Season Three In season three, Mac and Dennis compete against each other to get on a football team. When Dennis's mom dies, Mac, Dennis, and Charlie throw a party in Dennis's new mansion. To do this, they try to recruit with posters that end up looking like penises. They only get two people to show up, and they mercilessly harass them. The gang gets held hostage by the McPoyles. When they are concerned the McPoyles are going to shoot them, Mac confesses to Dennis that he loves him. Later, Mac slaps some sense into him when Dennis is coerced into a life of prostitution. When the bar holds a dance contest, Mac challenges Dennis to a dance competition because he says he is tired of Dennis not appreciating him. Mac loses anyway. Season Four The two team up to hunt Rickety Cricket across the city. This turns out to be a very homoerotic venture, as they plan to end the hunt by teabagging Cricket. The gang holds a modeling contest, and Dennis wishes to be one of the hopefuls. However, Mac does not believe Dennis is in his prime anymore, and tries to discourage him from competing against beefcakes. When Mac and Charlie seem to have a stronger bond apart from Dennis, Dennis makes efforts to change it so that he is their best friend. Mac quickly admits that he and Dennis have a bond much stronger than he and Charlie because they are blood brothers. Dennis and Charlie become convinced that Mac wants to bang them due to his Project Badass videos. When Mac fakes his death, Dennis becomes unconvinced of it almost immediately. However, he still throws out most of Mac's things, and he takes in a new roommate for a while. Season Five Mac and Dennis end up "breaking up" one night due to a comment by Dee about how they act like an old married couple, but reunite soon after. Mac and Dennis team up to sell Frank's newly-bought house without a realtor, with the personalities of "Hugh Honey and Vic Vinegar." They team up later in the same episode as a homosexual couple to buy Dee's services as a surrogate in order to drive up her price. ("The Gang Exploits The Mortgage Crisis.") Season Six Season Seven Season Eight Season Nine Notes * Mac and Dennis have Tuesday "movie night" every week. (Mac and Dennis Break Up) * Mac insists that he peel all of Dennis' apples before eating them, because the skins are "loaded with toxins". (Mac and Dennis Break Up) * Mac has trouble finding the right word to express his ideas sometimes, at which point Dennis often suggests the perfect word for him. (Mac and Dennis Break Up) * Dennis orders salad at a restaurant for Mac even though Mac hates salad. Dennis has the more refined palette. (The Gang Gets a New Member) * Mac and Dennis have had four episodes named after them: ** : Mac Bangs Dennis' Mom ** : Mac and Dennis: Manhunters ** : Mac and Dennis Break Up ** Season Nine: Mac and Dennis Buy a Timeshare * Mac and Dennis have a monthly Dinner at Guiginos. ( "The Gang Dines Out" ) Category:Relationships